kill, be killed
by tropicpooch
Summary: Battle Royale? It's like, the most awesome and violent Pokemon battling ever! — Rated M for Character Deaths, Dexholders AU
1. Foreword

**Foreword **[_from a Pokemon battles junkie_]

Battle Royale? It's like, the most awesome and violent Pokemon battling ever! You're kidding when you asked me what it is, right? Really? You really don't know?! Oh dear, well I am an expert. In a Battle Royale, Pokemon are put in a metal cage, with everyone struggling to be last Pokemon standing. Teams or tandems are formed, of course. Like, the legendary duo Omastar and Omanyte, both in the same evolutionary line so yeah, it was inevitable the two would have this connection that made their tandem legendary. The two delivered lethal water and ground combinations – Hydro Pump AND Stone Edge! I mean, who would have thought? As soon as Omanyte launched a powerful Hydro Pump, right in the middle of that torrent, Omastar would aim pointed rocks at the opponent, being Stone Edge, the shot would not miss - a sure strategy to knock opponents out! But of course, in the end their friendship was tested. Omanyte, being the stonger and older evolution, gave Omastar a taste of his own medicine with a MAGNITUDE 7! What's that trainer doing with the rocky helmet? Well sometimes (when the referee's not looking, like right now), there would be these badasss trainers who would give their (even their opponent's) Pokemon items. Oh, so you understand now? Great, now pass me some of those hotdogs! The cage is about to be lifted and that Mewtwo's been scaring the shit out of me.

**R.A. 1997 or the B.R. Act of 1997**

is a highly classified government program wherein Pokemon trainers from a certain region, age ranging from 10 to 19, would compete in an arena aimed to test their battling and survival prowess without the aid of their Pokemon to receive the title of Pokemon champion, an annual pension, and an autograph from the Great ruler Himself.

It has been successful in preventing collective coup d'états in the United Republic of Greater East Asia, which include the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh since 1995. The program continues every two years, Johto being the current region to participate.

Johto Region Participants

MALES

1 Bugsy

2 Eusine

3 Falkner

4 Gold

5 Lance

6 Morty

7 Red

8 Silver

FEMALES

1 Clair

2 Crystal

3 Janine

4 Jasmine

5 Sabrina

6 Whitney


	2. 1

**Chapter 1**

Gold grins at his reflection, his pearly white teeth flash against his dim reflection on the bus window. The orange glow from the passing street lamps creates a photograph worthy effect on his reflection. It was already evening and they have not yet reached their destination, an island between Johto and Kanto, East of his hometown, New Bark Town. He sits beside his red-haired best friend, Silver.

"Hey, could you stop fidgeting, even for just a minute?" Silver said. He was getting tired of Gold, who has been shifting incessantly ever since they left Goldenrod City.

"I can't help it, I could get their faster riding Explotaro's back. They didn't even let us carry Pokemon!"

"It's a trainer's camp, dimwit. Of course they wouldn't allow Pokemon." Silver explained, though even he was not confident with his answer. It was odd how the Pokemon Association gathered trainers from all over the region, specifically asking each one of them not to bring a Pokemon with them. Gold thought it was a huge honor and dragged Silver along with him, they were in the area, after all, what with Gold's huge gambling problem and Silver's determination to end it. Gold nudged the seat in front of him, his Keds, a contraband from Unova, producing a screeching noise, where "The Third Man", Red sat in solitude.

"Hey teacher, do you know what they are up to?" Gold barked.

"Oh, uh, no." Red answered. Gold's senior has always stood out from the rest of the trainers. He was never one to initiate a conversation. Silver once said that Gold could learn from their senior's stillness. Red was from a different region.

"Where'd you spend your vacation?" Gold once asked the newcomer. Red thought for a while then answered.

"Mt. Silver." Red uttered, barely audible.

"REALLY?" Gold bellowed, causing Silver to cast a glare on him. Silver was very perceptive when conversations lead to a sensitive issue. To Gold, Silver must have thought that asking someone how they spent their vacation was prying on them and was rude. However, at that time, Red arrived with his arms and legs wrapped with bandages and his face scarred – which rumour was it, was a knife wound. Red was the subject of gossip that time, especially because of his sudden appearance, wounded and beaten.

"Hey, I made cookies!" Crystal appeared beside Silver and offered cookies wrapped in plastic and cellophane.

"I made too many and thought I could give it to you boys. I do hope you like it." Crystal bowed and raised the cellophane-clad cookies. In the background, Clair and Sabrina cackled boisterously, obviously aiming their laughter at Crystal. Crystal's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and did not lift her head, arms still offering the confections.

"Thanks, I'm really in the mood for some sweets right now. Thank you, Crys." Gold took the bag from Crystal's hands and grabbed a mouthful. While chewing the treats, Gold said.

"Wow, these are really delish, Crys! I hope you still have a lot of extras when we get back from the trip." At his words, Crystal beamed a smile. Silver took a piece and gave the bag to Red who politely refused.

"Yeah, it's actually good. Thanks, Crys!" Silver genuinely said.

"Well, I better get back." Crystal curled her lips upwards and returned to her seat beside Whitney. Behind them was Jasmine and Janine. Two seats in front of them, Clair and Sabrina continued their laughter, without any intent to hide their ill intentions. The orange glow the passing street lamps cast catches Gold's attention once more. Gold became drowsy just as the familiar bumps of New Bark Town surfaces. Before passing out, he heard his classmates yelp and a familiar yet very foreign voice cuss and see the very same person attempt to pry open the windows.

**GAME START**


	3. 2

**Chapter 2**

He was in an inflatable pool with his childhood friends, Poltaro spraying bubbles all over their lawn, Ataro wet and running wildly around the inflatable pool, his Kingler spewing water at his face, and his Lickitung peppering him with its lick. Wait, this was not a dream, it was a memory – a memory from a distant past, one he did not want to recall. It was just too painful.

"I see everyone's regained their consciousness. No? Well, it's alright. I'll just jolt everyone awake. Raichu?"

He was giggling uncontrollably, Lickitung's licks tickled him. His mother was inside the house, probably brewing lemonade. The sun's rays were intense, even with his goggles on. Those were the easy days, days he wished he had completely made use of, instead of just floating in an inflatable pool aimlessly.

"Gahhhhhhh!" He jolted awake, electricity abruptly entered his body and exited at his fingertips. He felt his blood boil inside of him, his heartbeat increased afterwards. Gold looked around him and saw everyone on the bus startled awake, sitting in seats similar to those in school classrooms. In fact, they might as well be in a classroom with the blackboard and the teacher's desk north of them. Boy, girl, boy, girl, boy… and in alphabetical order as well! Wow, talk about thorough! Whatever they have in plan for us must be really big.

In front of him was Crys, to his left was Jasmine, to his right was the wall, and behind him was Whitney. Red and Silver were seated next to each other at the back.

"There we go, now everyone's awake." The man responsible for the unexpected attack said.

"Everyone, you have all been chosen to participate in the B.R. Act of 1995, or usually called in households as the Battle Royale!" The blonde man announced gleefully albeit its morbid theme. Behind me, Whitney shrieked.

"Oh, don't be so down about it. Imagine yourselves as the winner, the title Pokemon Champion, yours for the meantime, an annual pension and the Ruler Himself's signature to showcase! Be glad you have this opportunity!" Blonde, sharp-eyed, unkempt (just like the rest of us, apparently) hair, and military uniform clad, those were the observable traits of the man in front of them.

"Uhm, excuse me," On my left side, in front, I see Eusine, I grin and think that of course Eusine would stand up, he liked being the hero. Behind me, I felt a sharp movement, Morty raised himself from his seat and glared at Eusine, nonetheless, Eusine continued.

"I thought personalities such as myself would be excused from barbaric activities such as this?" His inquiry was returned with a deadpan expression from the instructor. What we didn't notice was that at that moment, a sharp silver object from the man in front's direction found itself lodged between Eusine's eyes. Eusine's eyes turned a full one hundred eighty degrees turn and he fell to the ground with a thud. The blonde military man approached Eusine's corpse and pulled out the knife implanted on the corpse's head. A dark liquid gushed from the plumb hole in Eusine's head and formed a pool underneath him. He walked to his spot in front and wiped the blood away with his dark pants, no one could even see the blood. Jasmine screamed. Morty fell to his seat, he couldn't do anything anymore, and he could foretell any action of his, other than sitting down submissively, would not be received well. Crystal clasped her hands to her mouth, all color drained from her face, and behind me, Whitney stared ahead, I could see she was trying her best not to glare at the killer but she failed at doing this, her eyes were now locked on the man in front. Everyone did the same after a few seconds, when they've fully comprehended what was going on. The man in front was not hesitant to kill.

"I'm not really supposed to be killing students before the game even start, oh well. Have you people forgotten that He favors equality amongst His people above all? Tsk, tsk, tsk, such big-headed people."

"Back to the program. Oh, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Lt. Surge, your instructor for the overall happenings in the program. If you're wondering if I have any background teaching, yes, indeed I do. I actually used to teach technical writing in a university. I admit, it was more fun but I'm happy with this job. It's more… engaging. I do the announcing and supervise each and everyone of you. Also, we have already informed your parents, some did not take it very well, so unfortunately, we had to dispose of them, too bad." Lt. Surge pouted, not very sincerely. Gold raised his hand.

"Oh, you must be Silver, I presume? No, uh, Gold? Oh, yeah. Both of you are orphans so we only had to talk to Elm but only his wife was home so… we had a looong conversation, if you know what I mean." He winked and bobbed his head teasingly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" Silver lurched forward, unable to pounce at the fucking monster in front, restrained by the armchair table, which I was glad for.

"You want me to go into details?" Lt. Surge smirked, his hand raised, motioning the soldiers behind to hold their fire.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU. I WILL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU." Silver yelled. I myself wanted so hard to wrap my hands around the cold-blooded animal who raped the woman who cared for us and wait for all life of his to drain out but Crystal, being ever so insightful, glowered at me and waved at me to calm down and not let my emotions cause my death. With Silver, it was a different story. All his life, he was always composed. He dealt with stress calmly, completely the opposite of how I respond to stress. He analyzes the problem; I give up almost immediately after realizing the difficulty of the situation. Hearing her rape was beyond our imagination and how were we even supposed to deal with it? We did not know. Luckily, I had a Crystal to calm me down, Silver did not even have me since he was seated at the last row beside Red, far from my reach and comfort. At least I have the armchair table to thank for. In front of me, Crystal laid her hand on top of mine, which has turned white from clutching the table. I immediately let my hand loose and calmed down, letting the blood flow to my hand.

"Past is past, young one. You have to live the present! Unless of course, you want to have a conversation with this pistol right here, he's very precise and to-the-point. I see, let's start with the mechanics. You're all supposed to kill each other. If, in twenty-four hours no one dies, then everyone dies. We've attached specially designed collars in each and everyone of you." Everyone, now only noticing the collars attached on their necks, reached for their collars, trying to pry it loose.

"They would go off if you attempt to detach them." Everyone released their grip on their collars.

"And when you go to a forbidden zone, which I would announce every six hours that pass in the game along with the names of those who have perished, remember to write the forbidden zones on your maps? The maps would be provided, along with a day pack that would contain weapons from a gun to a frying pan. Not bad, right? It eliminates any physical advantage or disadvantage because we don't want to hear anyone complaining. Bread and a bottle of water would also be provided. You would all be leaving alphabetically, boy and girl alternating, starting from the class number I would pick. Don't even try escaping the island, we have boats patrolling the waters from day to night, plus those collars can track your position in the island."

"Just to be safe, everyone, get a piece of paper and a pencil." Lt. Surge started passing around sheets of paper and pencils.

"Good, now write 'I will kill or be killed.' several times, to drill it on your heads." I look around and see everyone complying and scribbling the words, lead against paper. I stare ahead, at the man who disrespected Elm's family, simply because he had the power to do so. I scrawled the words begrudgingly.

"I'm glad you're obeying, Silver, just as that woman did." Lt. Surge mocked. Rising from his seat and aiming his fist at the asshole named Surge, he was successful in landing numerous punches on the asshole's face. In spite of his heroic act, an array of bullets land on his back and one ricochet to Crystal's leg. Gold still had the breath to apologize.

"I'm didn't mean to, Crys." And so, he falls to the ground the way Eusine did, only his corpse would expel more blood and its scent would travel the confined room. Crys falls to her knees, where Gold lay, choking on his own blood. Silver runs toward him, Gold has enough life to touch Silver in the cheek, staining Silver's porcelain white cheek. He used to tease Silver about having startlingly white skin, how it made him look like he lost a lot of blood. In his final moments he wanted to ask if that was how he looked right now, because he could feel his blood gush out of him like waterfall, but he didn't know how to make it sound humorous than morbid. Those were his last thoughts.

**12 students remaining.**


End file.
